Beste Freundinnen
Beste Freundinnen ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel und die zehnte Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Eigentlich steht den vier Freundinnen nicht der Sinn danach, auf Mona's Geburtstagsparty zu gehen, doch als sie auf einmal eine SMS von "A" erhalten, haben sie auf einmal Hoffnung, "A" auf der Feier zu finden. Zudem taucht mit einem Video ein neues Beweisstück zu Alison's Verschwinden auf, weswegen die Mädchen vom FBI konfrontiert werden. Toby wurde auf dem Video erkannt und wird nun per Haftbefehl gesucht. Handlung thumb|leftIn der Schule verteilt Mona die Einladungen für ihre Camping-Geburtstagsparty am Samstag. Hanna plant natürlich hinzugehen, aber die anderen Mädchen haben nicht vor, die Party zu besuchen, da sie sich nicht für die oberflächliche Mona interessieren. Sie entschuldigen sich bei Hanna, doch dann erhalten alle eine Nachricht von "A", in der sie ankündigt, dass sie auch bei der Party anwesend sein wird und dass diese eine Schnitzeljagd wird. thumbZu Hause diskutiert Hanna mit ihrer Mutter über ihre knappen finanziellen Mittel. Nachdem Hanna die Wahlwiederholungstaste des Telefons drückt, findet sie heraus, dass ihre Mutter die Hypothekenbank angerufen hat und ihr wird klar, wie schwerwiegend ihre Geldprobleme sind. Dann kommt Mona vorbei und will Hanna überzeugen gemeinsam mit ihr die Schule zu schwänzen und Mona's Geburtstagparty mit Shoppen und Mittagessen im Rive Gauche zu feiern. Ashley gibt ihrer Tochter $100, obwohl sie knapp bei Kasse ist. thumb|leftIm Haus der Montgomery's bemüht sich Byron, seine neuen Verantwortungen als Alleinerziehender auszuführen. Die Dinge sind immer noch schwierig zwischen Byron und Ella, da diese ihn um Freiraum gebeten hat und ausgezogen ist. thumb|Sache für jüngere MädchenBei den Hastings' sagt Melissa Spencer, dass Ian zurück ist und will wissen, warum Spencer ihr das nicht erzählt hat. Spencer entgegnet, dass sie sonst auch nicht miteinander reden. Ian hat Melissa zum Kaffee eingeladen, was sie aber abgelehnt hat, da er ihr damals das Herz gebrochen hat und sie noch nicht über Wren hinweg ist. Spencer entschuldigt sich für den Kuss mit Wren. Sie erinnert sich zurück an den letzten Sommer, als sie im Garten Feldhockey geübt hatte. Ian half ihr und küsste sie dann auf den Nacken. Spencer drehte sich überrascht um und es endete in einer Reihe von Küssen. Als Ian weg ging, bemerkte sie, dass Alison die beiden die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Alison findet es abstoßend, dass Spencer den viel älteren Freund ihrer Schwester küsst. thumb|leftIn der Cafeteria redet Aria mit Noel und sie planen ihr gemeinsames Wochenende. Ihre beginnenden Gefühle für ihn machen ihre Beziehung zu Ezra noch komplizierter. Ezra sieht die beiden zusammen und als Aria vorbei läuft, macht er eine Bemerkung darüber, dass Noel Football spielt. Sie verteidigt Noel, doch er sagt, sie kann zusammen sein, mit wem sie will. Trotzdem scheint es, als wäre er nicht begeistert, sie mit einem anderen zu sehen. thumb|Agent Cooper fragt die MädchenMal wieder werden die vier Liars zu einer Polizeibefragung ins Büro des Direktors gerufen. Hanna muss Mona benachrichtigen, dass sie deswegen keine Zeit für ihren Shopping-Nachmittag hat. Mona hat sie gewarnt, dass sie es ihr nicht verzeihen wird, wenn sie absagt und ist dementsprechend sauer. Dann kommt die FBI-Agentin Cooper, die der Rosewood Polizei bei der Aufklärung des Mordfalls helfen soll. Sie ist viel verständnisvoller als Officer Wilden und beschuldigt die Mädchen nicht, sondern will nur Informationen. Sie zeigt ihnen ein Video, das anonym an die Polizei geschickt wurde. Das Video zeigt Alison am Tag, als sie verschwand. Sie redet mit jemandem und sagt, sie weiß, dass er sie küssen will. Agent Cooper fragt nach allem was die Mädchen wissen. Hanna bemerkt, dass die Strickjacke, die Ali trägt, nicht ihr gehört. thumb|leftDa Ashley morgens den ganzen Inhalt ihres Geldbeutels Hanna gegeben hat, macht sie sich zunehmend Sorgen um ihre finanzielle Situation. Als eine alte Witwe ohne Erben, Mrs. Potter, zu ihrem jährlichen Besuch in der Bank erscheint, entscheidet Ashley schnell und nimmt den Schlüssel, den Mrs. Potter beim Weggehen vergessen hat, an sich. Sie stiehlt Geld aus dem Safe. Nervös, dass sie erwischt wird, fährt sie nach Hause. Ihr Plan ist es, das Geld wieder zurückzugeben, sobald sie kann, ohne entdeckt zu werden. thumb|"A" - ein Ezria-Fan?Nach der Befragung durch Agentin Cooper erkundigt sich Noel bei Aria, warum sie zum Büro des Direktors gerufen wurde. Als Aria ihr Schließfach öffnet, fällt ein Buch auf den Boden. Ein Zettel von "A" sagt ihr, sie solle Seite 22 lesen. Dort findet sie ein Gedicht von Ezra Fitz. Noel will wissen was das ist, doch Aria ist aus der Fassung gebracht und stürmt weg. An einem ruhigen Platz liest sie das Gedicht. Sie ist davon so bewegt, dass sie in Ezras Klassenraum läuft und ihm sagt, dass er heuchlerisch ist, wenn er so etwas schreibt und dann verleugnet, dass er sie liebt. Anschließend erscheint Noel und fragt, was los ist. Aria antwortet ihm, dass nichts ist und lässt Ezra verwirrt stehen. Er schmeißt frustriert ein Buch durch den Raum. thumb|left|Mona disst Hanna öffentlich Später wird Hanna von Monas Gästeliste gestrichen, weil sie Mona fallen gelassen hat und da Mona eine Nachricht von A bekam, in der stand, dass Hanna sich einer Fettaubsaugung unterzogen hat. Das Gerücht hat sich scheinbar schnell verbreitet, da Hanna gefragt wird, welchen Arzt sie doch hätte. Mona ist so entsetzt, dass sie Hanna demütigt in Anwesenheit von Naomi und Riley. thumbZuhause bei den Hastings unterhalten sich Spencer und Melissa. Ina kommt vorbei in der Hoffnung, dass Melissa ihm doch noch eine Chance gibt und Spencer ermutigt sie mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, gesteht Spencer ihren Freundinnen, dass sie Ian geküsst hat und nachdem er und Melissa Schluss gemacht haben sie und Ian sich eine Weile lang noch sahen. Währenddessen kommen im Fernsehen die Nachrichten zu Alisons Mordfall. In einer Meldung heißt es, dass sie eine Sweater gefunden haben mit einem passenden Blutfleck. Toby Cavanaugh wurde verhaftet, da er ein Tatverdächtiger in dem Mordfall ist. Die Mädchen glauben dass Toby Alisons geheimer Freund war, da der Sweater ihm gehört. thumb|leftIn Emilys Haus tröstet Maya ihre Freundin, das diese gekränkt ist, weil sie sich scheinbar ein zu schnelles Urteil über Toby gebildet hat. Als Emilys Handy kingelt geht Maya ran. Der Anrufer sagt jedoch nichts und legt direkt auf. Es öffnet sich die Zimmertür und als Emily ruft ob jemand da ist, kommt keine Antwort. Plötzlich kommt Wayne, Emilys Vater, herein, der früher von seinem Afghanistan-Einsatz nach Hause kommt. Als Pam hereinkommt und sie Maya sieht ist sie sichtlich unerfreut. Sie schlägt Maya vor zu gehen, da die Familie etwas Zeit für sich braucht. thumb Beim Essen mit ihrer Mutter offenbart Aria wie sehr sie gespürt hat, dass Alison Toby gehasst hat. Sie kann nicht glauben wie sehr sie sich getäuscht hat. Aria schaut auf die Hände ihrer Mutter und sieht Farbrückstände. Sie ist froh darüber, dass Ella wieder malt. Als Ella sagt, dass es aufgrund der ganzen Lügen ist, fühlt Aria sich schuldig und fragt ob ihre Mutter sie beschuldigt. Ella antwortet, dass sie es besser gefunden hätte wenn Aria es ihr gesagt hätte, sie es jedoch versteht das Aria sich in einer Zwickmühle befand. thumb|leftBei Emily Zuhause fragt ihr Vater sie, wie sie die Neuigkeiten, dass der Junge mit dem sie zum Ball ging, gleichzeitig Alisons Mörder sein soll aufnimmt. Sie ist offensichtlich aufgelöst. Ihr Vater erzählt ihr etwas über die Tugenden der Ehrlichkeit, während ihre Mutter im Flur steht und die Bilder auf denen Emily und Maya sich küssen in der Hand hält. Scheinbar wurden sie Pam anonym zugesandt. Emily scheint ihrem Vater die Wahrheit über Maya sagen zu wollen, tut es jedoch nicht. thumb Am Abend wollen die Mädchen bei der Party am Campingplatz dabei sein, während in den Wäldern herumschleicht, falls A auftaucht. und gehen zusammen hin und sehen große Geschenktüten, sowie Massagen, Makeovers und etliche Desserts. Mona heißt sie willkommen im Camp Mona und gibt ihnen bedruckte Pullis zu diesem Anlass. thumb|leftEmily fährt getrennt von den beiden anderen zur Party. Als sie parkt, taucht Toby auf der Rückbank des Autos auf und sagt er muss ihr den Rest der Geschichte vom Ball erzählen. Er sagt er wäre unschuldig und dass er Alison am Abend ihres Verschwindens traf und ihr seine Jacke gab als ihr kalt wurde. Als sie sich trennten ist Alison zu einem andern Mann ins Auto gestiegen ist, den er nicht kannte. Außerdem erklärt er das sein Tattoo auf sein Freikommen von Jenna bezogen ist nicht von Alison, wodurch sie auch die wahre Geschichte zwischen ihm und Jenna erfährt. Sie hat mehr Fragen und er schlägt vor sie später in der Kirche zu treffen, doch sie kann ihm dies nicht versprechen. Er bittet Emily das Gespräch als Geheimnis zu bewahren, da ihre Freunde die Polizei rufen würde, wenn sie wüssten das er zurück wäre. thumbAuf der Party erzählt den Anderen was sie von Toby erfahren hat, bevor sie Marshmallows rösten und ihre Haare tupiert bekommen. Eine Nachricht von A schickt Spencer in die Wälder wo sie in der Nähe des Kissing Rock ein Armband mit dem Namen Jenna. Hanna ruft an, um zu sagen, dass sie unterwegs ist, jedoch ist die Verbindung schlecht. Aria bekommt eine Nachricht von Ezra, dass sie sich treffen müssen. Nachdem sie eine Nachricht von A bekommen in der steht, dass sie an den falschen Plätzen suchen, findet Spencer heraus, dass sie zum Wright's Spielplatz müssen. thumb|leftWährenddesse fährt Ashley von der Bank nach Hause. Byron sieht sie und fragt ob sie ihn mit nach Hause nehmen kann. Sie redet sich heruas, indem sie vorgibt einen anderen Termin zu haben zu dem sie dringend muss. Man sieht, dass in Ashleys Handtasche Unmengen von Geldscheinen sind, die aus Mrs. Potters Schließfach sind, was auch der Grund ist warum sie Byron wegschickte. thumbSpäter an diesem Abend wartet Toby an der Kirche, wird aber Momente später von der Polizei abgeführt, da jemand ihnen seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten hat. thumb|leftWährenddessen sucht Hanna mit einem Fernglas den Wald ab und sieht wie jemand in ein Atuo steigt. Sie merkt, dass es Aria ist die zu Ezra in den Wagen steigt. Jemand in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover taucht auf und schreibt "I SEE YOU" auf die hintere Windschutzscheibe, Hanna hält diese Person für A. Hanna versucht Aria übers Handy zu warnen, diese ist jedoch in ihrem Gespräch mit Ezra vertieft. thumbWieder auf der Party, lässt Spencer Aria wissen, dass sie herausgefunden hat wo sie hin müssen. Sie findet Emily, jedoch nicht Aria. Gemeinsam gehen sie zum Spielplatz und Emily findet einen Baum, auf dem "Alison + Ian" eingraviert ist. thumb|leftEzra und Aria vertragen sich wieder. Er erklärt ihr, dass er weg war, um einen anderen Job zu finden, sodass sie zusammen sein können. Sie küssen sich und bemerken dabei nicht, dass jemand auf die Heckscheibe schreibt. thumbHanna schreibt den Mädchen "Ich weiß wer A ist." und sagt ihnen sie sollen sich auf dem Parkplatz treffen. Als Hanna die Mädchen dort sieht und auf sie zurennt, fährt ein Auto ohne zu bremsen auf sie zu und sie wird voll von dem Auto erfasst. Das Auto begeht Fahrerflucht und die Mädchen rennen auf sie zu und rufen den Notruf. A schickt ihnen eine Nachricht mit "Sie wusste zu viel." thumb|leftZu Ende der Episode sieht man jemanden irgendwodas selbe Video von Ali's Todesnacht gucken. Dieses Video ist jedoch länger und man sieht wie die Kamera auf Ian schwenkt und er "Komm näher" sagt. Scheinbar hatten die beiden eine Affäre. Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Beste Freundinnen/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery * Laura Leighton als Ashley Marin Nebendarsteller * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal * Nia Peeples als Pam Fields * Eric Steinberg als Colonel Wayne Fields * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * April Grace als Agent Cooper Gastdarsteller * Samantha Cutaran als Naomi Zeigler * Rya Meyers als Riley Wolfe * Helen Slayton-Hughes als Mrs. Potter * Julianna Rose Mauriello als Schülerin * Kevin Hoffman (V) als Football-Spieler Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Beste Freundinnen/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Camp Mona ist eine Schnitzeljagd und ich bin der Preis. Kommt und findet mich, ihr Schlampen. -A An Mona (Handy) Unbekannt (Es kann möglich sein das in der nachricht stand das Hanna sich angeblich fettabsaugen lies) An Pam (Brief) Fotos von Maya und Emily beim Küssen An Aria (Zettel) Lies Seite 22. -A An Aria, Emily und Spencer (Handy - Aria) Ihr habt mein Armband gefunden. Findet mich. Viel Glück, Schlampen. -A An Spencer, ebenso Aria und Emily (Zettel) Ihr tappt, wie Jenna, im Dunkeln. Ihr spielt und sucht auf den falschen Plätzen. -A An Aria, Emily und Spencer (Möglicherweise Hanna's Handy) Sie wusste zu viel. -A Trivia * Ezra's Gedicht, B-26, teilt seinen Namen mit dem Song, der auf der Juke-Box in Hollis Bar & Grill gespielt wurde, als Aria und Ezra sich zum ersten Mal trafen. * Dieser Episodentitel gehört zur Hälfte der beliebten Phrase, "Halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde noch näher" (engl. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"). In dieser Folge machen die Lügner genau das, durch die Teilnahme an Mona's Geburtstagsparty auf ihrer Suche nach "A". Zitate Galerie 110-15.jpg 110-16.jpg 110-21.jpg 110-22.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode